Ilusión
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Estaban solos allí, pero la melodía era obra de la Bruja y les era difícil seguirla. Lelouch x Euphemia. Traducción. Autor original: Snow devil crow.


**Ilusión**

**Autor**:Snow Devil Crow.

Era una tradición, digamos, para ellos al menos, reunirse en los límites de la villa imperial al caer la noche, para mirar las estrellas. Empezó solo con Euphie y Nunnally, pero entonces pensaron que los mayores también querrían ver lo mismo. Al final, incluso los acompañaba la Emperatriz Marianne. Hablaban sobre el día que habían tenido (en el caso de Euphemia y Nunnally) o contaban con nerviosismo planes de batalla (si se trataba de Cornelia), sino simplemente se sentaban a respirar, contando las estrellas por encima de sus cabezas.  
>-¿En qué estás pensando?-Le preguntó Euphemia una vez, interrumpiendo el silencio entre conversaciones. Lelouch levantó la vista desde donde estaba acostado y se encogió de hombros contra el césped.<br>-Cosas.  
>-Ajedrez.-Saltó Nunnally con presunción, obviamente sonriendo desde alguna parte oscura.-Cómo va a derrotar a Clovis mañana en su próximo partido.<br>-No es eso. Como si necesitara meditarlo. Clovis es un imbécil.  
>-Lelouch…-Le reprochó gentilmente su madre. Cornelia reprimió una risita.<br>-Eso no es muy amable de tu parte.-Comentó Euphie tras un momento y la sonrisa de autosatisfacción esbozada en el rostro de Lelouch, palideció. Se había acostado a su lado, extendiendo los brazos de modo que las manos de ambos se tocaran ligeramente. Despedía amabilidad con su calor. Como no le dijo nada, ella suspiró y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Lelouch podía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, de tan cerca que estaba.-Hay tantas estrellas. ¿Qué crees que significan?  
>Lelouch se carcajeó. No prendendía ser simpático en absoluto.<br>-Nada. Solo son bolas de gas que se queman en el vasto vacío del espacio.  
>-¿"Vasto vacío del espacio"?-Cornelia quiso burlarse al ver cómo se contrajo el rostro de Euphemia.-Vaya, el día de mañana no serás más que un nihilista.<br>-Madre.-Nunnally sonaba cansada, pero se las arregló para hablar desde su lugar.-¿No me has dicho que tienen leyendas?  
>-¿Cuentos, quizás?-Aventuró Euphie, ya interesada.<br>-Digamos que sí.-Les llegó la voz de Marianne, profunda y cálida, un tanto nostálgica.-Hay todo tipo de historias acerca del cielo…  
>-Y las constelaciones.-Agregó Lelouch, que no quería quedarse atrás en la conversación.-Son muchas. Puedo mostrártelas.<br>-¿En serio?-Por el rabillo de su ojo, supo que Euphie ladeaba la cabeza, que movía la cabeza hacia su lado, pero hizo de cuenta que miraba el cielo, asintiendo.  
>-Mira, por allá está Orion, aunque solo se puede ver su cinta…-Y describió el resto, sintiéndose inteligente, además de importante. Su madre agregó una historia para Nunnally, pero Lelouch se dio cuenta de que Euphie lo miraba, así que se sonrojó un poco, por mucho que tratara de ignorar este hecho.<p>

Ella se tropezaba, pero él alcanzaba a tomarla en brazos, aunque fuera su cuerpo más pesado. Nadie se rió de ellos, ni los insultaron. No había hermanos molestando alrededor de ambos. Era un encuentro muy serio. Ella le dio las gracias y acercó tanto la cara que terminó por plantarle un beso en los labios. Su recompensa.  
>Entonces Lelouch despertó.<p>

No hubo tiempo para que se despidieran cuando Marianne murió. Se quedó con Nunnally día y noche hasta que los doctores dijeron que su vida no estaba en peligro. Luego, su encuentro con el Emperador. Regresó al hospital con el tiempo mínimo para explicarle a su hermana que debían irse, quizás para siempre. Se abrazaron para no llorar.  
>Más debe haberle escrito un par de veces a Euphemia. A nadie más que a ella. No pensaba que tuviera vínculo alguno con la familia real a esas alturas, pero se trataba de algo diferente. Euphie era especial para Lelouch. La chica más dulce y hermosa que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Nada había cambiado en ese aspecto.<p>

"No me molesta vivir en Japón tanto como pensé que me afectaría. Hasta hicimos un amigo de aquí y nos enseña sobre su cultura. Pronto tendré más que contarte", e iba a agregar "cuando regresemos" pero se preguntaba si alguna vez lo harían.

Pasaban uno frente a otro en la calle casi sin darse cuenta, pero entonces ella dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia los dos. Les preguntó si estaban bien, si necesitaban ayuda, lo elogió por ser tan fuerte y valiente al hacerse responsable de todo en medio de una guerra tan horrible. Le dijo que siempre supo que estaban vivos y abrazándolos, anunció que regresarían los tres a casa, Cornelia había hecho los arreglos y por suerte la Emperatriz Marianne también los esperaba, e incluso podía ir Suzaku…  
>Entonces Lelouch despertó.<p>

-Hey, ¿has tenido una novia antes?-Lo dijo Rivalz, que tenía una voz muy graciosa cuando manejaba en la motocicleta y sabía jugar bastante bien al ajedrez, aunque perdiera siempre. Se le había metido en la cabeza que eran amigos y Lelouch no veía ningún motivo para desmentirlo, si al fin y al cabo, se llevaban bien.  
>Sin embargo, esa pregunta le llamó la atención del libro que tenía en las manos.<br>-¿Novia?-Repitió, inseguro.-Nunca, creo…  
>-¿Seguro? Y eso que eres bonito…no me malentiendas. Es decir…¿al menos te has imaginado lo que es estar con alguien?-Entonces se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.-Quiero decir,¿con una chica de nuestra clase o algo así…?<br>Lelouch lo miró sorprendido.  
>-¿A qué viene todo esto tan de repente?<br>-Oh…no estoy seguro. Es solo que…¿quizás…?-Aventuró muy inseguro sin llegar a decir nada entendible. Parecía algo incómodo.  
>-Pues…-Lelouch dio vuelta otra página en su libro pero aunque lo mirara, no conseguía ver las palabras.-Quizás tuve u-una. Hace mucho tiempo.-Admitió un par de minutos más tarde. Rivalz lo miró con sorpresa.<br>-¿En serio?  
>-Creo…-sin decir nada más, bloqueó la imagen de rizos rosados en su mente.<p>

Una cama. Ella tiene los ojos a penas cerrados. Puede abrirlos en cualquier momento. Él se da cuenta de que no usa nada debajo de las sábanas. Nunca la vio desnuda, lo ponía nervioso solo pensarlo, pero también…le daba curiosidad, así que estaba interesado. Así que le quitó las frazadas y la observó unos segundos. El desarrollo de su cuerpo era un tanto adelantado para su edad, haciendo que uno pensara más bien en las revistas que Rivalz le mostró una vez tras comprar a escondidas… Abrió los ojos de repente. Lo miró. No parecía molesta porque hubieran estado viéndola. Se levantó. Era hermosa la forma en la que se movían sus pechos. Se acercó y Lelouch tragó en seco, alzando sus manos para tocar esa parte suave de su cuerpo. Besarla incluso, sabiendo que…  
>Despertó.<p>

No podía decir que le sorprendiera ver que se había entregado al Frente de Liberación Japonesa. Después de todo, la Euphemia que recordaba no se hubiera sentado sin más a contemplar cómo destrozaban a los inocentes. Desde luego que preferiría poner su cabeza en juego para intentar salvar aquellas vidas.  
>En un momento de debilidad, dijo demasiado.<br>-Euphemia Li Britania. Tan propio de ti sacrificarse por los demás. Maté a Clovis porque era el hijo de un hombre terrible. También tú lo eres, ahora que lo pienso…pero por ahora…  
>Euphie lo miró asustada y confusa. Sin embargo, un brillo de inteligencia pasó por sus ojos por un segundo.<p>

Le sacó la máscara y le sonrió.  
>-Siempre he sabido que eras tú. Siempre.<br>Lo abrazó.  
>-¡No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho! Lamento que tuvieras que matar a Clovis. No te culpo por eso, sé que no te quedaban opciones. Entiendo. No estoy molesta. Tienes razón. Britania está podrida desde la raíz. Quisiera ayudarte.<br>Era tan hermosa, sonriéndole, riendo, prometiéndole su lealtad.  
>Le trajo a Cornelia encadenada.<br>-Es para probar…que yo…te quiero, siempre te he querido.  
>Pensó que debía decir algo. Que sentía lo mismo o quizás…<br>Pero se despertó.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?  
>Le sorprendió que Suzaku le hiciera esa pregunta.<br>-¿Por qué debería?  
>Cambió de posición en su asiento como si no estuviera cómodo y luego hizo que se golpeara su lápiz encima de la mesa.<br>-Bueno…me faltó honestidad cuando te conté sobre mi puesto en la armada.  
>Lelouch parpadeó, sorprendido, antes de encogerse de hombros.<br>-Ah…vale, hubiera querido que me contaras, pero ya no importa. Lo hiciste para no preocupar a Nunnally,¿verdad?  
>Suzaku asintió. Parecía bastante "aliviado", si esa es la palabra. Durante unos minutos no hicieron otra cosa que estudiar. Entonces:<br>-¿…y la escuchaste? Euphie…es decir, la princesa Euphemia…¡me hará su Caballero!  
>-Creo que la escuchó todo el mundo, si tenemos en cuenta que lo dijo en televisión nacional.<br>Su amigo se agarró el borde de la chaqueta del uniforme.  
>-Es…cierto.-Ahora sonaba incómodo, pero de otra forma. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.-¿Sabes? Es probable que de ahora en más, tenga incluso menos tiempo libre que antes…<br>-Ajá. A Nunnally le molestará un poco eso.-Lelouch ni levantó los ojos de la tarea para decir aquello.  
>-…lo lamento mucho.<br>-No tiene importancia.  
>Guardaron silencio hasta que terminó la hora de estudio.<p>

Érase una vez: Un Caballero, una Princesa, un Mago y una Bruja.  
>El Caballero y el Mago eran amigos, no enemigos, así que podían visitarse el uno al otro. El Caballero era un buen hombre lleno de virtudes, que no deseaba carnalmente a la Princesa. La amaba con pureza y sin romance. Ella se sonrojó cuando conoció al Mago y este le sonrió.<br>-Mi señora, dancemos.-La tomó de la mano.  
>La Princesa se reía con los ojos cuando dijo que sí. Bailaron bajo una suave luz rojiza que provenía de los millones de candelabros que iluminaban el inmenso y opulento salón de baile. Estaban solos allí, pero la melodía era obra de la Bruja y les era difícil seguirla.<br>Empezó a ir cada vez más rápido, para detenerse de repente sin aviso previo, así que perdían el ritmo fácilmente. Al final, la Princesa se tropezó y cayó, pero el Mago la atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo. Ella lo miró sin aliento, riendo y excitada. La música se desvaneció en tanto él se inclinaba, consciente de que su pecho lo tocaba y de que sus ojos eran brillantes, además de que el calor de sus labios…  
>Pero la historia se interrumpió cuando Lelouch despertó.<p>

-Eres tú, ¿no es cierto? Lelouch.  
>Se le humedecieron los ojos detrás de la máscara, sus manos temblaron y no pudo hacer nada más por contenerse. Ni pensar en dispararle. No cuando estaba mirándolo de esa manera.<br>Se descubrió el rostro voluntariamente. No había necesidad porque llevaba una pistola y siempre pudo negarlo.  
>Oh, pero aquella mirada…lloraba, aunque sonriera y eso bastaba para que Lelouch no pudiera quedarse erguido en su roca, tan lejos de su calor. Se las arregló para bajar manteniendo el porte digno pero Euphemia rió de todos modos. Sus ropas húmedas lo distraían, ajustándose a su figura, asi que se quitó la capa para ofrecérsela.<br>-Toma o te resfriarás si sigues así de desabrigada.  
>Ella parpadeó y se sonrojó.<br>-C-claro.  
>Temblaba.<br>Desvió la mirada mientras que ella se cambiaba y luego se sentó lejos en otra roca para que pudieran hablar. No sabía nada sobre la muerte de Marianne. Obviamente. Euphie nunca se involucraría en algo así. Fue una verguenza que tuviera que depender de ella para conseguir algo de comer, a diferencia de lo que uno esperaría. Ojalá no se hubiera reído, era irritante estar en esa situación, atrapado…  
>-Las estrellas son iguales.-Susurró, abrigada por la capa.<br>Él la miró y ella suspiró.  
>-¿No quieres regresar con nosotros?<br>La miró por mucho tiempo y una multitud de escenarios se le presentaron: quedarse para siempre allí, viviendo juntos en una isla donde nunca los encontrarían. Sería perfecto. El paraíso de un par de niños. También podía convencerla de que se uniera a los Caballeros Negros. O regresar juntos a casa, donde su padre les daría la bienvenida.  
>-Sería maravilloso si pudiera, ¿verdad?-Y era sincero.<p>

Durmió sin soñar y cuando despertó, ella le sonreía, gloriosa bajo la luz de la mañana.  
>-Aquí,-le indicó, alcanzándole su máscara, que estaba llena de fresas silvestres. Lelouch parpadeó varias veces al sentarse en la roca.<br>-¿…no te das cuenta de lo degradante que es?-exclamó lamentándose.-Primero usas mi capa para sentarte y dormir, ahora lo que protegía mi identidad es un bol para la comida. ¡Te ríes de mí!  
>Ella se echó a reír y luego de un segundo, él la secundó. Había sido largo tiempo desde la última vez que fue sincero al reirse. Compartieron la fruta y él sacudió la arena de su capa para colocársela sobre el brazo, explicando que evidentemente no podía confíarsela. Solo entonces le dijo que había visto linternas, un grupo de búsqueda por la noche.<br>Ella dejó de sonreír.  
>-¿En dónde las viste?<br>Le explicó con señas.  
>-Por ahí. Tendremos que fijarnos a quién buscan…a ti, probablemente.<br>Hay una pregunta en los ojos de Euphemia cuando empiezan a levantar el campamento improvisado, esperando remover cualquier rastro de que existió para empezar.  
>-¿Y qué harás al respecto?<br>No estaba convencido, pero le parecía lógico ingeniárselas sobre la marcha para usar el Geass. Se palpó el pecho para asegurarse de que tenía todavía la pistola, pero para su gran sorpresa, no la encontró. Miró a su alrededor con cuidado. ¿Se le habría caído?  
>-Euphie, ¿has visto mi…?-Escuchó el seguro de una pistola siendo quitado y se volvió de inmediato. Ella la sostenía, apuntando cuidadosamente al suelo, como si hubiera estado tocando el violín con aquel instrumento. Lelouch se le echó encima.<br>-Devuélvela.-fue más brusco de lo que deseaba ser.  
>Lo miró con un poco de culpabilidad.<br>-¡Solo estaba mirándola!-declaró de inmediato, regresándosela. La revisó para ver si estaba bien puesto el seguro y la puso de vuelta en el bolsillo de su capa. Cuando la miró de nuevo, lucía extraña, como si de repente se asustara de acompañarlo.  
>-¿Qué?-se descubrió preguntando.<br>Euphemia sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a sonreír.  
>-Nada. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte actuar tan familiarmente con un arma.<br>No se le ocurrió qué decir. Así que solo sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la zona donde vieran las luces.  
>-Vamos.<br>Se adelantó. Cuando se dio vuelta para cerciorarse de que lo seguía, notó que no se movía. Miraba pensativamente al océano.  
>-Euphie, hay que irnos.-se exasperó.<br>Lo obedeció al escuchar su voz.  
>-Lo siento, de veras.-murmuró asfixiada.-Se me ocurrió algo, es todo.<br>-Puedes pensar mientras que caminas, ¿o soy el único capaz de hacer más de una cosa a la vez?-quería que bromearan como antes de que le quitara la pistola. Funcionó, en apariencias.  
>-¡No seas tan creído de tu poder!-se puso roja de indignación, como cuando eran niños.-¡No eres tan fantástico!<br>-¿No lo crees?-le respondió divertido, aliviado de estar otra vez en un territorio tan confortable.  
>-¡No puedes…ni conseguir comida por ti mismo! ¿Cómo te las habrías arreglado para sobrevivir sin mi ayuda?-Declaró su triunfo.<br>-Habría perecido.-aceptó sin cuidado.-Presa fácil de rinocerontes.  
>Fue lo que terminó de romper el hielo.<br>-¿R-rinocerontes?-repitió ella, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Lelouch asintió solemnemente. Rompieron a reír otra vez, caminando de nuevo hacia el centro del bosque.

Euphie lo salpicó con agua del mar, haciendo que jadeara indignado. Se reía.  
>-¡Pareces un gatito fastidiado!<br>Estaba llena de dicha y Lelouch se arrojó sobre ella, planeando vengarse. Salpicándose y haciéndose cosquillas animadamente, cayeron en las orillas y Euphemia se las apañó para montarlo a horcajadas. Se miraron a los ojos y dejaron de sonreír un poco, para hacer algo diferente cuando ella se acostó en el suelo, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, hasta que se tocaron sus labios…Se dejó hacer, abrió la boca, aunque se sentía dudar, sin saber si estaba en lo correcto. Un momento más tarde se apretó contra ella, enterrándola en la arena húmeda, besándola con hambre y desesperación. Se quedó Euphemia sin aliento pronto, jadeando excitada y tocándolo por todos lados, quitándose la ropa, acariciándole el pecho, cosquilleando entre sus costillas y hombros. Se apartó para respirar un segundo. Ella lo miró con las mejillas rojas y agudeza en los ojos.  
>-Lelouch.<br>Ella suspiraba su nombre. Dejó de mirarla. No supo cuándo se le cayó el vestido pero dejó de tocarle los pechos y la agarró entre las piernas. Sus muslos eran suaves, igual que sus tobillos. Euphie gimió cuando le quitó la ropa interior. Al ponerla a un lado se dio cuenta de que le apretaba bajo el cinturón. Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella lo tocó ahí para quitarle los pantalones, mirándolo con curiosidad. Le sonrió satisfecha y Lelouch metió los dedos en su humedad, frotándola hasta que ella se arqueó bajo su peso, arrodillándose.  
>Aunque moría de placer, Euphemia se las apañó para bajarle la ropa interior y lo agarró con las manos, empujándolo lenta y cuidadosamente…<br>-¡Oh!-se quejó sin respiración, arqueando las caderas bajo su toque. Los movimientos frenéticos se acompasaron un instante y ella cesó el toque, levantando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla. Lelouch cerró los ojos, tendiéndose.  
>-Ahora, por favor.<br>Ella lo dijo en voz baja pero fue clara. La magia se quebró, él se empujó contra Euphemia, una y otra vez, temblando en sensaciones, con las manos entrelazadas mientras que escuchaba que gemían ambos…  
>-Estás soñando algo sucio.-comentó la bruja secamente, mirándolo con cejas arqueadas. Lelouch parpadeó desorientado, hasta que entendió gradualmente en dónde se encontraba. Un cuarto oscuro, pensado para dormir, con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas, demasiado calientes para un cuerpo que sudaba tanto. Se puso de pie haciendo eses y bastante consciente de que algo duro pulsaba allá abajo.<br>Miró de reojo a C.C., tratando de no sonrojarse.  
>-El baño queda por allá.-le dijo esperanzada, apuntando. Así que él se quitó las sábanas de encima y enfiló deseando no haber dicho nada delatador en sueños.<p>

¡Además de estúpida era puta!  
>-Hermano,¿hay algo que te moleste?<br>Nunnally, preocupada. Se obligó a sonreír al hablarle de nuevo.  
>-Nada, en absoluto.<br>La molestia reflejada en sus cejas alzadas se suavizó un poco. Afuera aplaudían el anuncio de la princesa. Las masas la apoyaban, cuando se supone que deberían apoyarlo.  
>-Euphie tiene un plan maravilloso. ¿No lo crees, hermanito?<br>La miró, dudando por un instante.  
>-Bueno, no sé si es práctico. Pero Euphie es así,¿eh?<p>

El hombre estaba maldito. Se paró entre flores y espinas. Ante él había un terreno baldío. A sus espaldas, un hermoso jardín. No podía avanzar hacia un lugar u otro, debido a las vides enredadas en sus piernas.  
>Una jovencita con el cabello rosado avanzó hacia él por encima del césped cuidadosamente cultivado y a cada paso creció para convertirse en una mujercita llena de gracia, todavía ingenua e inocente. En las manos sostenía una copa de plata y se la tendía. Lelouch se inclinó para beber pero se quedó mirando el reflejo de sus ojos en el líquido. Se apartó sorprendido y la copa cayó, derramando el vino sobre el vestido blanco de la muchacha, tiñiéndolo con un rojo sanguinolento…<br>-¡Euphemia, detente! ¡Por favor, basta!  
>Atravesó el perímetro, tropezando con muertos y moribundos que gritaban hasta quedarse roncos. Inútil. Inútil. Una mujer en las últimas lo agarró de la capa y aunque intentó soltarse, temblando, alcanzó a oírla: Zero, eres la última esperanza de Japón.<br>"¡No, no lo soy! No puedo hacer nada por ti. No me mires. No…"  
>Se lo dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, temblando, antes de resolver alejarse con frialdad, dispuesto a tomar la única solución restante…<br>-¿Zero, debo capturarla?  
>-Me temo que no serviría de nada.<p>

(-¡Lelouch!  
>Euphemia lo llamó indignada.<br>Subió la mirada de su libro con cierta exasperación hacia ese par que bajaba las escaleras con las mejillas rojizas y enfadadas de tanto discutir.  
>-Euphie dice que quiere casarse contigo cuando crezcan. Pero no puede porque yo lo haré. ¿Verdad que sí?<br>Lelouch parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender.  
>-¿Qué…cosa?<br>-¡Dile que no sabe lo que dice!-aulló Euphemia.-Tú te casarás conmigo,¿no es cierto?  
>-Oh…-las miró desorientado.<br>-¿Y bien?-las dos lo escrutaron al mismo tiempo.  
>-Pues…no tengo la menor idea. ¡Así que no me caso con nadie!-contestó al final, con la cara igualmente roja y volvió a su lectura.<br>Pero luego, cuando nadie estaba viéndolo, se reclinó contra el asiento y pensó detenidamente en ello. Nunnally era su hermanita…de acuerdo, también Euphemia, técnicamente, pero no la sentía de esa forma. Podía verla de otro modo. A los rizos de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos, el timbre de su risa, tan dulce siempre…¿y qué si se casaban algún día?)

-Adiós, Euphie. Es probable que tú hayas sido mi primer amor.

-¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero!  
>Las multitudes cantaron en su nombre, y la gente del mundo se inclinó ante los Caballeros Negros. Afuera, su armada se preparaba para la batalla. La rebelión ardía por marchar.<br>Lelouch se acurrucó en los brazos de C.C. y lloró.

Vivían en una casita común, en una calle normal, con una familia sencilla. Lelouch, su madre y Nunna. En la otra puerta, Euphie y Cornelia, al otro lado Suzaku. En las casas que colindaban, sus amigos, Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz. Incluso tenían entre todos un gato que cuidaban.  
>No había guerras. Ni reinos o Imperios, siquiera países. No existían las brujas o los extraños e inhumanos poderes que estasconcedían. Los amigos jamás se traicionaban o mentían y los padres se preocupaban por sus hijos. Vivían felices y juntos, así que todo era como tenía que ser.<br>Pero entonces terminó el sueño.

Talló su nombre en la vela, que era blanca por su inocencia y prendió la mecha. La sostuvo un momento, sonriendo un poco en su dolor.  
>-Adiós, Euphie.-susurró y la dejó en el agua.<br>Flotó lejos para unirse a sus compañeras en el centro. La vigiló un instante y siguió con su camino.

Caminaba a orillas de un río crecido. Era hermoso, coría bajo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. El agua era de un azul profundo que lo dejó ver el fondo, sus piedras.  
>Se detuvo a mirarlo contento, escuchando a las aves que cantaban en los árboles y entonces vio un lirio blanco, flotando cerca de sus zapatos. Se acercó con curiosidad y lo levantó pero ni bien tocarlo, se convirtió en una delgada mano pálida que le agarró débilmente la muñeca. La sostuvo y tiró de ella. Euphie salió del agua, desnuda, empapada. No pudo evitar mirarla, allí como estaba, parada, elegante y llena de gracia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos relajados a ambos lados. Parecía dormir. La llamó. Euphie abrió los ojos, eran como hoyos rojos. El agua bajo su cuerpo se convirtió en sangre, las aves comenzaron a gritar y sonaron disparos. Ella le sustuvo las manos, sonriendo.<br>-¡Construyamos juntos un Japón nuevo! ¡Destruyámoslos! ¡Que no quede nada de este país!  
>Lelouch la empujó horrorizado y Euphemia se hundió en el río, ahogándose en el agua roja. Su mano lo señaló. Por algún motivo aún podía oír su voz preguntándole:<br>-¿Por qué…?  
>Pero se despertó.<p>

¿Qué trajo de bueno ser Zero?  
>Subordinados. Posesiones. Poderes que un mero estudiante jamás soñaría siquiera.<br>Pero me costó perderte, Euphie….

Suzaku, parado frente a frente, espada en mano y Lelouch exhausto de la batalla que le ha costado su hermana, por no hablar de que mató a sus propios padres.  
>-Destruíste a Euphemia.<br>-¿Y qué con eso? Lo compensaré.

Había una ciudad construída con piedra enteramente blanca pero la atravesaba un río rojo. Lelouch caminó hasta encontrar de dónde nacía. Se encontró a la princesa junto a una bomba de agua. Estaba intentando lavarse las manos que estaban cubiertas con sangre y llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que había rebalsado la fuente, haciendo nacer el arrollo en las calles que manchaba la superficie pura. El rojo no se iba y Euphie lloraba, desesperada, horrorizada.  
>Lelouch caminó hacia ella y se colocó a su lado. Euphemia se llevó las manos al pecho y lo miró pidiendo ayuda. No sabía cómo hacer algo. Nada podía arreglar aquello. ¿Con qué se borraba tanta sangre? Todos veían el rastro.<br>Así que se alejó hasta encontrar un acueducto. Con martillo y cincel rompió una parte del mismo. Cuando el agua comenzó a manar, sumergió en ella sus propias manos, todavía más sucias y sanguinolentas para teñirla también.  
>Fue tanta la corriente que bajó por las calles hasta el pequeño río de Euphie y se lo tragó, ocultándolo. La gente comenzó a gritar y correr sin rumpo, aterrorizados todos pero ella sonreía y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas agradecidas.<br>Entonces se despertó.

Era un día brillante cuando Euphemia murió a manos de Zero. Su asesinato fue aplaudido y no faltó quién escupiera a su nombre y memoria. Alguien que la adoraba la sostuvo en brazos y rogó que se quedara entre los vivos, pero no sirvió de nada. Su muerte simbolizó el comienzo de una guerra. Ella se convirtió en el símbolo de la destrucción de cualquier clase de camaradería entre Britania y Japón. Aquel que la mató, lloró porque la amaba.  
>Era un día también muy iluminado cuando Lelouch murió en manos de Zero. Su asesinato fue aplaudido y no faltó quién escupiera en su nombre y memoria. Alguien que lo adoraba lo sostuvo en brazos y rogó que se quedara entre los vivos, pero no sirvió de nada. Su muerte marcó el final de una guerra y se convirtió en el símbolo de la forja de nuevos lazos entre el cambiado Imperio británico y el resto del mundo. Aquel que lo mató, lloró porque lo amaba.<p>

Soñó que al fin venía la Muerte a buscarlo.  
>Era un día sin nubes, el sol golpeaba con fuerza en la cara y creía oír débilmente la voz de su hermana, diciéndole cuánto lo quería. La multitud hacía ruido también pero parecía muy lejano. Pensó en muchas cosas. Amigos, guerreros y familia. Todos aquellos a los que usó y desechó, aquellos a los que amó y solo pudo lastimar.<br>Su respiración comenzó a solventarse, el dolor lo empujó a la insensibilidad. Su visión se volvió nublada.  
>"Destruí el mundo pero lo creé de vuelta", pensó o susurró.<br>Cerró los ojos al sol que quemaba en lejía y pensó que estaba viendo el rostro de Euphemia. Que ella le sonreía.  
>Nunca volvió a despertar.<p> 


End file.
